It's worth it
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Their relationship is a secret. However, that doesn't bother them a bit.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: Whee! NC-17! lovely.

* * *

It was late, and Iruka was in the mission room, when he didn't have to be. He agreed to cover Kotetsu and Izumo's shift. Since they wouldn't share as to _why_, they owed Iruka. Big time.

Iruka let out a frustrated sigh and stretched in his seat. He actually got all of his grading and paper work done.

_Only…, _he glanced at the clock, _40 minutes before closing. _

He was actually beginning to wonder why no one was turning in their mission reports. As if answering his musings, the door swung open.

"Iruka-kun!" Anko chirped as she walked towards him.

_Now why the hell – _"Anko, how are you?"

"Good good. Yourself?"

"Fine." _What is this girl up to…? _

A brief silence fell over them, and Iruka had the nagging feeling…

"So, Iruka-kun, is there something you would like to share with your good friend?"

"Um…no?"

"Are you sure? Nothing? Nothing like…say, something going on in your life?"

"Um…no?"

"Aw, come one Iruka, don't be like that," she pouted, and this pout made Iruka want to storm out of the mission room.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know," she paused and looked around the room, making sure they were alone, "You and Kakashi-San."

Iruka choked and stammered, "What are you talking about?" The lovers had agreed to keep their relationship a secret for the time being. Mainly because Kakashi was somewhat paranoid, thinking that an enemy might use Iruka against him. Hurt him. Iruka agreed mainly because he was shy. The only one that did know however was Gai. Mainly because they decided to ignore him while he knocked at Kakashi's door demanding a challenge, and when he didn't answer, he let himself in, finding the couple in a compromising position. But really, who walks into other people's home at 2am? Screaming about "Youthful innocence" and "Hip rivals"? They didn't have a real problem with Gai knowing, since Gai wouldn't tell a soul, especially when Kakashi threw in a threat. And Gai keeps his honorable promises. That, and doesn't burst in anymore when Kakashi doesn't answer the door.

"Oh don't act dumb, Iruka-kun," she leered at, "You two are together, right?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh come on, Iruka-kun! The way the man looks at you, and practically undresses you with his eyes! Either you guys are together or he really has the hots for you."

Iruka felt his cheeks heat up, but tried to fight it back, "Anko, I can assure you that nothing is going on between us." He really didn't want to lie to her. But hell! He wasn't about let Anko start teasing him about a certain jounin.

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's a shame, because the way he looks at you," she clicked her tongue, "maybe there should be something going on between you two." The grin on face. It was terrifying.

"What?!"

"From a friend to another, Iruka, even you need to get laid. And my bets are that Kakashi is one heck of a ride."

Iruka felt his cheeks heat up. Not because of what Anko was saying, but because his mind went instantly to a certain silver haired jounin and all the wicked…delicious things he does. "Anko!"

"What? I'm only being honest with you. You seem so stressed, and I really think a good lay would fix that right up," she said cheerfully.

"Anko, please," he said calmly, trying to keep his vein on his forehead from bursting, "stay out of my sex life."

"You mean non-existent sex life?"

"What – "

"Iruka-kun, when_ was _the last time you had sex, hmm?"

"Anko! That is none of your business."

"Iruka-kun, maybe you should give Kakashi a chance, throw a dog a bone – "

"Anko…" he said in a warning tone.

"I'm just saying, and you should think about it," she grinned at him as she turned around and headed out of the mission room, "Good night Iruka-kun, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Good night, Anko."

The door swung shut and Iruka practically slammed his forehead on the desk. Part of him was glad he was wearing his Hitai ate. Iruka groaned and lifted his head to look at the clock. It was time to close the mission room.

* * *

_I can't believe that girl sometimes_, Iruka thought as he walked to his apart, _"Even you need to get laid…" _he mocked,_ what the heck does that mean! _He stopped his musings as he noticed where his feet took him. He was standing in front of Kakashi's apartment complex, and on the third floor, third window from the right, the light was on.

_I thought he wasn't coming home until tomorrow_. He made his way up the stairs and in front of the wooden door. He was about to knock but realized that the jounin was probably resting, if not tired. He hesitated, _it was a C mission wasn't it? With Team 7. _He contemplated if he should just go home and –

The door opened to a maskless Kakashi wearing a loose pair of sweatpants and a not completely buttoned up night shirt, "How long are you planning on waiting before knocking?" asked, a grin on his lips.

Iruka blushed from embarrassment, "Uh, sorry…" he followed the jounin inside and closed the door behind him, "I didn't know you were home."

"Hmm?" the jounin looked back at him, a silver eyebrow raised, "You didn't know I was home?" a smirk found its way to the jounin's lips, "Then why were you outside?"

"Oh –," Iruka frankly didn't know why his feet led him to the older man's apartment, "uh…I don't know…" he admitted.

The older man chuckled, "well, I got back home earlier today, didn't want to bother your while you were still on your shift."

"Well that's a first."

"Hey, give me some credit…" he grinned at the chunin, "Unless you _wanted _me to…"

"Shut up," he slipped out of his vest and hooked it near the door, "How did the mission go?"

"Eh, the usual…" the jounin was about to sit on the couch but caught himself halfway, "Do you want some tea?"

"Alright," he slipped off his hitai ate and placed it on the coffee table as he sat down on the couch. The jounin returned a few moments after with two cups of tea.

"Thank you," he sipped on the tea as he followed the jounin with his eyes.

"How was your day? You look exhausted."

"Oh," he wrapped both hands around the cup, letting it warm his hands, "it was…long. Kotetsu and Izumo asked me to cover their shifts for them, luckily they were scheduled at the same time. I should have been out of there five hours sooner, but…yeah," he took another sip from his cup, "and –," he cut himself off, "Uh, nevermind."

"Hmm?" the jounin turned towards, a leg tucked under him, "what?"

"Hmm," he shook his head and took another sip of his tea, "don't worry about it."

The jounin frowned and a thought occurred to him, "have you eaten yet?"

"About five hours ago."

"Are you hungry? I can…fix you something."

The chunin looked at him wearily. Kakashi just didn't know how to cook, and when he did, it would either be burned or undercook, too salty or too bland, either too much of one thing and not enough of the other. Kakashi and Iruka became accustomed of eating dinner at Iruka's apartment, and most of the time, if not, all of the time, the jounin would stay the night. With or without nightly activities, "Uh, that's alright." He almost laughed as Kakashi seemed relieved, "but I will take a shower."

A grin spread across the jounin's face, "Mind if I join you?" Iruka glared at him.

Iruka made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He turned the hot water on and let it run as he undressed. The tan body stepped under the spray, letting the heat relax the tension of the day. His mind wandered back to the conversation he had that night, not too long ago.

_"My bets are that Kakashi is one heck of a ride."_

_She would win those bets_, he blushed at his own thoughts, but he had to admit that the silver haired jounin had a way to make his body scream for him. To moan for him. The way he touched him, kissed him…so tender, yet so passionate.

Irua began to idly stoke it hardening member, _The way those skilled hands would work their magic, and that mouth…_Iruka let out a low moan as he began to stoke his member more eagerly, _those lips…that do some many things to me. His body…_he groaned as his mind gave him vivid memories to fuel his lust and desire, _…does these things to me_, he braced himself with his free hand on the tiled bathroom wall, the hot water feeling even hotter against his skin, _such great wonderful things,_ He brushed his thumb against the tip of his erection and gasped at the sensation.

_Kakashi…_his eyes fell closed, "Kakashi…" his whispered.

"Ruru," the jounin whispered in his ear, making the chunin gasp as arms wrapped around his waist, a hand falling on top of his busy one, "Mind if I join you?" he licked the shell of tan ear.

"'Kashi," he said a bit too breathlessly, embarrassed.

"I'll be more than glad to take care of this for you, Ruru," his whisper sent shivers down the chunin spine and to his groin, making his erection twitch in the jounin's hand.

"'Kashi –," he gasped as the hand began to lightly stroke his shaft, the hot water acting as another stimulator.

Kakashi grinned against the shell of Iruka's ear, "…what got you so worked up, hmm, Ruru?" he purred into the red ear, nibbling on it as he tightened his grip on the younger man's erection. He leaned back against the cool tiles bringing the chunin's body closer.

Iruka gasped as he felt the older man's arousal nudge him, "Kakashi," he moaned as the hand sped its pace, bringing him slowly to climax. He pushed his hips back against Kakashi who groaned in his ear in response.

The jounin's free hand wandered up to a dark nipple, pinching and teasing it, making the tan back arch towards him and a tan hand find purchase on the back of his neck. He began to kiss and bite the chunin's neck, leaving wonderful bruises.

"'Kashi," he panted as he moved his hips with the pale hand's pace, "Ah!" the pale hand sped it's pace, pinching the foreskin between fingers. His hips bucked and a loud moan escaped his throat as he came on the jounin's hand. His knees gave way and the jounin followed him to the tub's floor. He panted against the jounin's jaw that moved to seal him in a kiss, the older man's tongue tasting him for all his worth. He managed to turn towards the jounin without breaking the kiss, the spray now hitting his back. Wandering tan hands trailed over the wet pale chest, teasing sensitive nipples.

Iruka pulled away from the kiss and straddled the jounin's lap, rocking his hips against the jounin's erection.

Kakashi groaned and took hold of the tan hips, "Ruru…" His hands traveled to the round muscle and began kneading it, sliding his fingers teasingly into the clef, brushing his fingertips against Iruka's entrance.

Iruka groaned and took hold of the pale hand teasing him. While smirking at his lover he pushed one of the pale fingers into him, "Ahhh…" he let out a low moan and blushed as his eyes locked with the mismatched pair. Kakashi pulled him into a kiss as he pushed another finger in, making the chunin buck towards him, his now hardened member twitch.

Kakashi traced the chunin's lips with his tongue, licking off the droplets of water off his chin and cheeks, "Ruru…" he crocked his fingers and the tan body arched into the spray, making trails of water runs over the tan chest and travel down his torso. Kakashi became entranced and continued to message the chunin's prostate.

"'Kashi," it came as a half whimper as his erection twitched with every carress.

The pale fingers withdrew and shifted the tan hips above him. Iruka slowly began to seat himself on the organ that stretched and fill him. Kakashi groaned under him and he impaled himself on the organ. He bit his bottom lip as a dull pain shot through him as he fully seated himself.

"Ruru," pale hands kneaded tan hips as he took the chunin into a deep kiss. He groaned into the kiss and Iruka began to rock his hips, lifting himself and pushing back down. They broke the kiss as pleasure racked though their bodies, "Ruru," his grip on the tan hips tightened but tan hands pried them off, and pinned them over his head. He growled and looked at his lover's face, and his breath hitched. The tan wet flushed face was framed by wet tendrils of chocolate brown hair, the tan skin moistened by the water hitting his back. The thing that aroused him the most was the way Iruka was looking at him. The way Iruka's eyes were filled with lust, desire, passion and love. The way Iruka was grinning at him.

Tan hips rose and pushed back down, setting a steady pace. The jounin groan as he could only watch his chunin ride him and not touch him.

"'Kashi…" he moaned as he leaned forward and kissed the pale neck and bit it. Kakashi raised his legs to thrust into his lover's pace, hitting his prostate straight on.

"AH! Oh – god," he rocked his hips faster, meeting his lover's upward thrust with perfect aim, "Nngh – Ka – ah!"

The water began to chill his back and somehow fueled his lust, "Ka-ah-kashi." He couldn't formulate words anymore as his prostate continued to meet every thrust.

"Iruka…Iruka," he stuggled against the chunin's tight grip wanting to touch that delicious tan skin, "Ruru…" he half whimpered as he watched his lover's ignored sobbing member bob with every thrust.

Iruka managed to grip both of Kakashi's wrists in on hand. The free hand traveled down his own chest, past his stomach and towards his own erection.

"Iruka," he punctuated the name with a sharp thrust causing the chunin to throw his head back, crying out and momentarily lose his grip. Kakashi took advantage of the moment and pulled his panting lover into a deep passionate kiss. He wrapped a pale arm around the chunin's waist as the other took the weeping member into his hand.

Iruka gasped and pulled away from the kiss as the need for oxygen became too much, the jounin's mouth found purchase in a dark nipple instead.

"Oh god – 'Kashi -," he gripped the pale shoulders as his felt his stomach tighten, "'Kashi-."

"Come for me," the jounin whispered into his ear, "Come for me, love."

An electric pleasure ran down Iruka's spine, making him arch his back, the pale arm holding him. He cried out his lover's name as his second orgasm took him. The seeds his lover set free inside of him with a moan of his name, made a pleasant shudder coarse through him.

Kakashi pulled him into an embrace, away from the cool water hitting his back, "Ruru…" he whispered into his lover's ear, breathlessly, "hmm, Ruru…" The chunin nuzzled his neck, and wrapped his arms around the pale torso.

"We should get out of the shower," Iruka murmured against Kakashi's neck.

"Hmm."

Iruka gently pulled away from his lover and made to stand up but his knees gave way and he stumbled back into the jounin's embrace. The older man chuckled. Iruka groaned.

"Shut up –," Iruka yelped as Kakashi stood up and he instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist.

"My my Sensei," he held on the chunin's legs for support as he turned off the water.

"Put me down!" Iruka swatted at his shoulders.

"Aw, but I like you like this," his grip on Iruka's legs tightened, "very much" he purred.

Iruka blushed as swatted harder at the pale shoulders, "Down!"

Kakashi pouted and set the chunin down, who lost his balance as his knees nearly gave out. He kept a firm grip around the chunin waist as they stepped out of the shower and dried themselves off.

They slipped under the warm covers and blankets, warming their chilled bodies. Iruka snuggled closer to the jounin, tucking his head under his lover's chin as strong arms held him close.

"So, are you going to tell me what that was all about?" the jounin spoke softly.

Iruka chuckled softly into the pale neck, "Go to sleep, Kakashi."

"Ruru -," a soft kiss broke his protest.

"Sleep," his word turned into a yawn.

Kakashi smiled, _Cute_. He kissed the tan forehead and the chunin snuggled closer into the warmth and kiss his clavicle. The kissing became lazy as the chunin succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Iruka woke up, snuggled under the covers, and comfortable warmth surrounding him.

_Hmmm, _Iruka nuzzled the warm skin in front of him_, 'Kashi – oh shit!_ Iruka made to sit up, but the arms around him tightened.

"It's Saturday," came the sleepy reply from the jounin.

"Oh…dang, I thought it was Friday," he slumped back into bed.

The older man chuckled, "Go back to sleep, Ruru."

Iruka tried, but realized that since he nearly scared himself awake, it wasn't going to happen.

"Can't go back to sleep?" the jounin asked after a few moments. Iruka shook his head, "I can remedy that if you want," he trailed a hand down Iruka's spine to the small of his back, pushing the tan hips towards him.

"Hmm," Iruka pretended to consider, "maybe…does this remedy of yours include side effects?" He laughed as the jounin rolled on top of him.

"Maybe," he grinned down at Iruka, "Fever, breathlessness, body spasms, flushing, and the possibility of passing out," he emphasized each word with a kiss on the chunin's neck, making his way down to a dark nipple.

Iruka dragged his blunt nails along pale skin, feeling it break out it goosebumps.

The older man's hands dragged along the chunins sides stopping at the angular hips while tan thighs rubbed against his.

"Roll over Ruru," he purred into the chunins ear, making the younger man blush as he complied. He raised the tan hips up and it was quite a view that fueled his lust. He gave into temptation and nibbled one of the cheeks making the chunin twitch, "So hot Ruru," his hot breath ghosted over the sensitive skin. He fumbled in the bedside drawer and retrieved the tube of lube. He slicked a finger before teasing and messaging the pucker.

Iruka gripped the pillow under his head as he let out a moan. The teasing finger pushed its way in and wiggled inside of him. He pushed back against it moaning as another finger was added. The sensation making his hardened member ache. His body jerked as the fingers began to message his prostate. "Ahhhh! 'Kashi," he rocked against the fingers urging them deeper, but only made the jounin growl and held him still. He let out a frustrated groan and felt another finger stretch him.

"You have no idea," the jounins body bended over him, "how sexy you are," he began to kiss a tan shoulder as his fingers scissor, brushing against the sensible prostate.

"'Kashi," Iruka panted, "Please..."

Kakashi grinned, "A bit impatient aren't we," he groaned as Iruka managed to push back against him. He withdrew his fingers and slickened his own throbbing erection before pulling the chunin with him so that they laid on their sides. He raised a tan leg and began to push into the younger man.

Iruka groaned as his lover penetrated him, thrusting slowly to ease the stretching. The older man's free arm wrapped around his waist, splaying his fingers on the tan midriff.

"Ruru…," the jounin whispered into his ear, "Iruka," it came as a moan as he became fully sheathed in the chunin.

"Kakashi," Iruka reached an arm back to the back of the older man's neck, meeting him in a deep intense kiss. The hand on his stomach trailing over his torso and back down to his pelvis, as the hand only his leg tightened its. Iruka rocked back against him, moaning into the kiss as the jounin began to thrust into him. They began a rocking motion, making the thrust tender and steady. The heated kiss was broken when the need for air became too great.

Kakashi shifted and angled his thrust, hitting the sensitive gland head on. Making his lover cry out in pleasure and throw his head back against his shoulder. He worked his mouth to leave bruises on the shoulder and neck in front of him, "Ruru."

"Nngh, 'Kashi," he jerked his hips back against the steady pale hips, "Please, faster…," Iruka half whimpered as the jounin met his command, bending his knee, which made the chunin's knee buck, allowing deeper penetration, "Oh – god," Iruka raveled in the pleasure coursing through his body as the e hips smacked against his, the tender splay of fingers on his midriff moving lower to grasp the base of the sobbing erection.

The pale hand stroked Iruka's twitching erection, "Ruru," he grinned against his shoulder, "Tell me, how does it feel, hmm?"

Iruka was hardly able to register the words, "Good…ahh! –So –so good – AHH!" he gasped as the pale hand took hold of his erection, but didn't move. He looked down at the stilled hand and his voice hitched at the sight of his erection in his lover's hand. He rocked eagerly towards the hand, wanting it to move, "Please Ka- AHH!-kashi…" he felt his face heat up under his already existent flush, "Please – ah – t-touch me…"

"Hmm," the jounin purred into the chunin's ear as he slowed his thrust, making them long and languid, "like this?" he began to stroke the chunin, the pace contrasting that of the pale hips. Iruka gripped the pillow under his head and he panted and gasped for air, the teasing touches and rhythm driving him crazy.

"'Kashi," he whimpered pushing back at the jounin's forward thrust, hitting his prostate head on, "AHH!" he cried into the pillow as his orgasm was so close, but yet…, "Please, 'Kashi…"

"Please what Ruru?" his hand slowed down.

Iruka whimpered, "Please, m-make me come," he blushed from embarrassment, and at the back of his mind, he thought that maybe it was worse than the jounin finding him…ahem, in the shower.

"Of course, love," pale hips thrust fast and deep into the chunin as his hand met his pace, twisting as it stroke.

"Oh god – oh-god – 'Kashi," Iruka panted for air as his body rocked with the fast pace, the thrust and hand in perfect sync. The grunting in his ear, the pleasure running through him, it was too much. He cried out and threw his head back as he came, hard, over the sheets and contracted nearly painfully around the jounin.

"Iruka," Kakashi moaned into his ear as his hips jerked through his own orgasm. He could hear harsh breathing in his ear and murmurs as he passed out.

* * *

Chocolate eyes lazily shuttered open. He buried his face into the pillow under his head and threw the covers over his head.

He heard a chuckle, "You are really adorable sometimes, you know that?"

Iruka flung the covers off his head, his hair following, making stray strands cross his face as he glared at the jounin sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kakashi gave a hearty laugh and leaned over to plant a kiss on the heated cheek, "You alright?" his voice suddenly reflecting concern.

"Huh?" and Iruka was just confused.

Kakashi gave him a sheepish look, "I was a bit…rough with you. You nearly scared me half to death when you passed out."

Iruka blushed, "Didn't you say that was a probable side effect?"

Kakashi gave him a confused look before he laughed and understood what the chunin meant, " Ah, I guess you're right."

Iruka settled back into the pillows that smelled of Kakashi, "but yeah, I'm alright."

The jounin smiled down at him and settled himself next to his lover. A comfortable silence fell over them while the jounin idly stroked his fingers through the brunette's hair.

"You know, Anko asked me about us last night, before my shift ended," he said softly, relaxing under the touch.

Kakashi's hand hesitated slightly as it continued, "What did you tell her?"

"Denied it," Iruka said softly, a sad note in his voice, and smiled, "She told me that she thought there was something going on because of the way you look at me," he chuckled softly, " she said that you practically undress me with your eyes."

Kakashi laughed, "I didn't think it was _that _obvious."

Iruka smiled at him as a light blush crept into his cheeks, "She seemed disappointed that there wasn't anything going on. Said that I should give you chance." Kakashi felt himself blush at the soft look in the chunin's eyes, "I wonder how she would react if I told her that I've given you more than just a chance."

The pale hand that was stroking his hair cupped the tan cheek, smiling at him as their eyes met, communicating unspoken words. The pale hand began to stroke his cheek and his smile faded, "I'm sorry…" he said above a whisper.

Iruka shook his head, "Don't be, we both agreed that we should keep our relationship a secret. It's alright," he smiled warmly at the jounin, "besides, I can do without Anko's constant teasing about a certain silver haired jounin."

Kakashi laughed and leaned to softly kiss his lover, a silent thank you. A silent promise.

_It's worth it. _


End file.
